theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astien Valtieri
Lord Astien Valtieri 'is a man who wears many hats. As the first-born child of Senhyn Valtieri, he is the rightful heir to the Archduchy of Camlorn; he is an accomplished duelist in his own right with experience fighting across High Rock and in Sentinel; and, of course, he is an infamous womanizer. However, the so-called "Fox of Camlorn" is also ambition personified, and has his sights set on nothing less than a kingdom. Appearance If there's one thing that Astien Valtieri prides himself on more than anything, it's in his good looks. If his younger sister gets to claim the title of the most beautiful woman in the west, then it's only right that he gets to be known as the most handsome man. He is possessed of facial features that befit his nickname, with a naturally angular face, striking cheekbones, strong jawline, and a mouth that curls into a smirk seemingly of its own volition. His dark brown hair has a natural curl to it that he spends time every morning taming, and his eyes are the same bright green as most of his family. He cultivates a light layer of stubble that never seems to grow fully into a beard in order to fit the roughish mystique he's acquired. Astien's body, meanwhile, is lean and long. Just a hair under six feet tall, he is taller than average for a Breton, even if he's also the shortest man in the Valtieri clan. He's spend a great deal of his life ensuring that his body could be mistake for chiseled marble, and while he was helped by being naturally lean, it's payed off; his frame is one of defined musculature and very little body fat. Astien prides himself on being on the cutting edge of fashion, and his wardrobe is full of silk shirts, fine velvet doublets, tailored trousers that a bit tighter than most people would be comfortable in, leather boots that cost more than most peasants' houses, and a wide variety of stylish half-capes that he enjoys mostly for the dramatic opportunities they provide. Biography wip Talents Unlike his father and his younger brother, Astien is a man of finesse and refinement in all things. In battle, he prefers light, quick rapiers to heavy broadswords, and his style of fighting reflects that preference. He's made a reputation for himself with his skill at dueling, and has bested opponents from all across western High Rock, and even a few notable opponents from Sentinel. In addition to those victories, he has a similar conquests of a more sexual nature from across the land. The list of women he's bedded includes two duchesses, ten minor noblewomen, a dozen or so servant girls of varying ages and attractiveness, several courtesans, a handful of lady-knights, an indeterminate number of peasants, one princess, and an orc in drag. He doesn't talk about the last one. Those conquests aside, Astien is an intelligent man in his own right, with a skill for seduction and diplomacy, a keen political mind, and a sharp wit. However, none of those elements are nearly as developed as he believes they are, and his arrogant smirk often ruins whatever goodwill his mouth is otherwise able to create. He is also a professional asshole, asshat, scumbag, jackass, and/or jerkwad. OLD INFORMATION BELOW 'Background: Astien is the firstborn son of Archduke Senhyn Valtieri and the late Lysa of Anticlere. Astien grew up in the court of his father and quickly became fascinated by politics as a boy. His father attempted to train him in the arts of war however the only thing Astien ever took a liking too was dueling and his studies. After a few years Senhyn gave up trying to shape his son into a military commander and allowed him to train as he wished. Over the years Astien became a fierce duelist. So far only a few have bested him. However he also became a fierce politician and participated in many of his father’s court hearings and councils. He has gained the nickname “The Fox of Camlorn” for his sharp wits and quick tongue. Astien travelled to many places in his teens, including the Kingdom of Sentinel across the Illiac. Astien also found himself getting into a lot of trouble as a youth. He was often caught "fooling around" with young serving maids in the castle. Eventually his father was forced to release all servants under the age of 30 to stop his son's antics. However Astien's eyes then turned on the young daughters of his father's vassals, which quickly resulted in the return of the younger servants in fear of a scandal. In recent years Astien has stayed within the borders of High Rock and every so often rules the Archduchy of Camlorn when his father is away. He rules much differently though and believes that his father's sense of honor is a major hindrance on the potential power of Camlorn. Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Nobility Category:Royals Category:Camlorn